Flyboy
by Simon920
Summary: Dick has a cyber friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Flyboy**

**Fourteen Years Ago**

"Dick, I swear, if you're late getting back your father will wear you out and you know it. Please, don't lose track of the time—_please_!"

"Mom, c'mon, that was once and it was forever ago."

"It was twice and it was last month, now please make _sure_ you're not late."

"Okay, okay."

He took off on his bike for the local library in whatever town they were in this week—he wasn't even sure of the name but then they'd be moving on again come Monday. It wasn't really worth the effort to remember and the towns all looked alike anyway. Stopping at a gas station on the corner, he asked and was told the library was about three blocks ahead on his right and should be opened now. Great.

The nice thing about using a public library during the day when all the local kids were in school was that he could use the free computers without being bothered or having to get off after fifteen minutes. Even his parents didn't know he'd signed up for a free e-mail account; they just thought he was going to read or something—or that's what they said they thought, anyway. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn't but he was just talking to some of the friends he'd made while they traveled around. He liked keeping track of his friends—it wasn't like he was surfing porn or anything he shouldn't be doing. He really wasn't. He may have only been eight, well almost nine, but he knew he liked having friends around, even if they couldn't always get together in person.

He logged in. There were seven e-mails for him, five of them just spam, which he deleted. One was from Uncle Emmett and was just asking how he was doing with practicing his juggling and there would be a test when they were together over Christmas for that big show in New York and then there was a message from Lisa.

Lisa was great, maybe his best friend even though he hardly ever saw her. Okay, he'd only really seen her once, when they were in her town about a year ago. She'd asked for an autograph and picture after the show and somehow they'd ended up talking for a couple of hours and then exchanging e-mail addresses. He hadn't seen her again after that but she was practically the only person he told a lot of stuff. It was easier when you could just type when you wanted to say and didn't have to really look at the other person. Her being almost a total stranger helped, too. It was almost like a diary except she talked back to him.

"_Hey Dick. I got a sno board for my birthday. My parents said that we could go out west this over Christmas vacashun to try it out. Maybe we culd get together? Ask your parents, ok? It would be awesome."_

He hit reply:

"_We always work then and I think we're going to be in new york. Sory."_

An answer came back almost immediately;

"_Where after that?"_

"_Hi. Florada. We always go there in winter."_

"_??"_

"_It's vacashun for us. No shows. We have a huse there. It's little."_

"_Oh. Show tonight?"_

"_Yes."_

They chatted for a little while, filling each other in. She'd joined the Brownies and he'd perfected the quad and it was a part of the act now. He looked up at the clock over the librarians desk, almost three, time to go.

"_L8r."_

"_L8r"_

The local kids would be coming in soon and he had to start getting ready for tonight's performance. Logging off, he picked up his sweatshirt and headed back to the fairgrounds—a vacant lot on the outskirts of Gotham City and near the train station—it made the load in and out easier if they were close to the tracks. The main show moved by train—all forty cars worth and sometimes the Grayson's loaded their truck and caravan on one of the flatbeds and just rode to the next gig. Dick always loved listening to the rails clicking away…

"Dick, is that you? Good—right on time. Now get in here, you have some math to go over before we get ready for the show." Sighing, he did as he was told.

**Three months later:**

"_Dick, RU ther? Haven't heard from you in a whyle. Is this acount still good?" _There was no response.

**Six months after that:**

"_Dick, I guess your acount isn't any good anymor but my e-mails aren't bouncing or getting Mailer-Demoned or whatever it is. R U mad at me? My Mom sez we may go to Disney n that's near U'r winter place. Will you B ther?"_

**Three weeks later:**

"_Lisa—No, won't be there. Stuf happened. My parents got kiled in a acident and now I live in Gotham with some guy. I hate it. I wish I culd C U."_

"_I kind of new that because my Dad saw it in the paper a while ago. I'm relly sorry. R U OK? Is the guy OK?_

"_He is seryous all the time and theres an old guy who does the coking and he never smiles and tells me to use a napken and a ferk. It's a big huse N I have my own room. I miss my parents and the circus. I can't fly anymore N I miss it. He seys that I have to go to a regulr school and I hate it—I have to sit all day and theres no way I can fly anymore. I miss my parents lots—all the time. I have nightmars and my rom is too big. I hate it." _

"_I'm relly relly sorry—maybe you culd com live with us? Is he mean to U?" _

"_No, he trys to be nice but I miss my parents and the circus. I sometimes think abut runing away and finding them."_

"_Relly?"_

"_I thinik abut it but I won't. Prob not. Its getting beter. I'm ok. Dinner. L8r."_

**A Year Later:**

"_Hi Lisa. 'Sup?"_

"_Nothing much. I joined the cheerleading squad at school. You ok?"_

"_OK. Yes."_

"_The rich guy okay?"_

"_He's okay."_

"_Stil miss your parents, right?"_

"_Yes. Lots."_

"_I asked if you could live here. You want to?"_

"_I'd like to but I have to stay here. I asked and they sed it's all legel so I can't. Hes sort of like my father now, even tho he isn't anything like my dad."_

"_Sorry."_

"He's getting beter. He's ok." "you hapy there?" "I am I guess, mostly. I miss the circus, tho. You ok?" "Yes, ok. Maybe we culd see each other. I'd like that."

"yeah."

"Maybe we culd go be in the circus together."

"yeah." That was the first night in months Dick had a nightmare about his parent's deaths.

**A year later. Dick is eleven.**

"_Hi, Dick. U there?"_

"_Yes. Hi ."_

"_What are U doing for Chritmas?"_

"_B wants to go sking somewear. U?"_

"_Cruse to the Caribean. Boring."_

"_I wish I culd see u so we culd talk."_

"_I don't. This is good. We talk and can say what we want. No probs. U can be my computer boyfriend."_

"_That's dumb. I'd rather be your real BF."_

"_Not if you live in Gotham."_

"_I can anyway Lisa."_

"_No. Dick that's stupid."_

"_No its not. Someday I'll C U."_

"_Maybe. You do sports in school? I'm doing LAX now."_

"_LAX sucks."_

"_Does not. What are you doing? Sports?"_

"_No. No ttime. I have all this stuf I have to do after school."  
_

"_Like chores?"_

"_Sort of. Hew ants me to help him werk."_

"_Stuped. U're a kid."_

"_Yeah, but he's teeching me. It's ok."_

"_Sounds stuped."_

"_its okay."_

"_Sure."_

"_Really."_

"_uh huh."_

**Three years later.**

"Master Bruce, are you aware that the young Master spends an inordinate amount of time on that computer? I really do wish that you would speak to him about it—I'd very much prefer that he spend his time a bit more productively."

"Maybe he's dong his homework, Alfred." The look on Alfred's face was enough to put paid to that idea. "You think he's going to sites he shouldn't?"

"I suspect that he might be exploring areas which would be best left unexplored for the time being, sir. I remind you that he's still a child."

"Yes, but he is Robin and he does have a wider world view than most kids his age." Seeing the continued look on Alfred's face, Bruce nodded and reluctantly got up to talk to the boy. He was in junior high now and starting to think about girls and that sort of thing—but he worked with Wonder Girl and didn't seem to have any problems with her…well, maybe because she was a co-worker or something. Whatever. There was no reason to let the boy go astray if a simple word to the wise would suffice. "Dick?"

There was no answer to his knock, but the door swung opened and he peered inside. It was your typical teenaged boy's room, if the child lived in a three room suite outfitted with all the current accoutrements. CD player, state of the art computer, TV with DVD player, phones, recording devices, clothes enough to stock a store, sports equipment, books—name it and it was here somewhere—except Dick was missing. Guiltily looking around, Bruce saw the monitor on. An IM from someone named 'Prettygirl920' was still in the message box.

"_U there? I have to talk to U. Can U come here? It's __really__ important. __PLZ__."_

"'_Sup?"_

"_In person. IMPORTANT!!"_

"_Where R U?"_

"_Home."_

"_Can't 2nite."_

"_D--__PLEASE__"_

"_Y?"_

"_YOU HAVE TO. PLZ!!"_

That was the last message and now Dick was gone and his window was opened. Dammit. Going down to the cave he booted up his own computer and looked for the tracking chips he'd placed in all of Dick's clothing. There—the blip was still on the property, Dick was wandering around, taking a walk the way he did when something was bothering him. They were supposed to patrol this evening, Dick knew that—if the boy brought it up, then fine. If he decided to keep whatever the problem was to himself, then well, Bruce would wait and see.

The patrol was routine, Robin didn't bring up anything out of the ordinary and so the matter remained at rest.

A month went by.

"Hi. U there?"

"_Yes. 'Sup?"_

"_Homework. U?"_

"_Same. U going to be in Gotham Xmas?"_

"_Don't know. B wants to do something. Lucius says he needs to spend more time with me and so he wants to bond or something. Y?"_

"_We're going to do shopping and shows there between Xmas and NY's."_

"_GR8T" _

"_brb"_

…

"You ok after last month?"

"_Yeah. Ok. Thks for the . Big help. I'll pay you back."_

"_Doesn't matter. But y'r ok?"_

"_Yes, good. Steve pretends he doesn't know me. Asshole."_

"_His loss. Asshole."_

"_Yes. My loss, 2."_

"_U'll do better."_

"_I guess. But U okay? U never talk about U"_

"_I'm good."_

"_the truth."_

"_That is."_

"_BS"_

There was a long pause and Dick thought that, perhaps Lisa had to eat dinner or was on the phone or something but then another message came through:

"_What about U? U never talk about u'rself. All we ever talk about are my probs—Y? U don't tell me things."_

He was surprised by that—sure he talked about himself, all the time, in fact_. "I do—what do U want to know?"_

"_Do U have a GF? Do U still work? Ever go to see the old circus people? Who R u're friends? What do U do all day? U never tell me anything, just talk in generalities. Annoying. Secrets?"_

He was taken aback by the obvious irritation in the last message. But he did tell her things—some things, anyway. _"Okay, U're right, I do forget to tell you things sometimes. Sorry. Really M sorry...no, no GF now, too busy. I almost never see the Haley people but last year I guested for a two week run in NY and NJ with Ringling as a flyer—loved it. Miss it."_

"_Miss your parents or miss your old life?"_

"_yes."_

"_Want to go back?—U could."_

"_No. Too complicated. Can't. Not now. 2 late. Bruce wants me to do other things."_

"_What do __U__ want?"_

Hard question—what did he want? _"I want…" _He stopped."What do you want, D?"

"_I want to make…" _He stopped again. He wanted to make wrongs right. He wanted Justice—as boy scout as that sounded. He wanted to make a difference. He wanted to matter. He wanted to make a difference. He wanted to count. He wanted to…he wanted to make things better. And the thing that upset him was that he did miss his parents, but not everyday anymore. He missed them when he thought about them, when something triggered a memory. Usually he was too busy being Robin or Dick Grayson, perfect ward or leader of the Titans or something. He missed them, but that life was fading and that upset him. When he thought about it.

"Don't you know?"

He started typing again_. "I do know, I don't know if I can."_

"_Because of Bruce?"_

"_Because of me. Bruce wants me to do what he does, wants me to follow him, become him I think. I don't think that's 4 me. I want to work with him but I want to do it my way. Does that make any sense?"_

"_Of course." _A pause, then,_ "And U will."_

"_Maybe."_

"_U will."_

_TBC_

9


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Part Two**

**Seven years ago. Dick is sixteen.**

"_Hi D, U on?"_

"_Yes. 'Sup?"_

"_Nothing. U?"_

"_Busy. Homework. B has stuff or me 2 do."_

"_He always has stuff for you to do. Y don't U just say no?"_

"_U sounds like a bad anti-drug ad."_

"_U use?"_

"_Drugs? Me no. A friend does. Sucks."_

"_Pot?"_

"_H"_

"_Bad. U going 2 do anything? His 'rents?"_

"_Oblivious."_

"_So?"_

"_So I'm going 2 intervene. Prob 2nite."_

"_shit. B careful."_

"_How'd it go with u'r friend?"_

"_Long. Hard. OK."_

"_really ok?"_

"_mostly ok. L8r—stuf 2 do.'_

"_he ok?"_

"_Maybe. L8R"_

* * *

Bruce looked at the IM copied to his computer down in the cave. He'd suspected that there was more going on with Dick and the Titans than the boy would admit but one of them was a heroin addict? A Titan? It had to be Roy—Donna was under the watch of Diana, Wally was too hyper to be affected by the drug—with his metabolism it would go through him too fast to negate any point in the high. Garth? Garth was a possibility and was the first of Dick's friends Bruce thought of. After Tula was killed it was feasible he'd be looking for an escape but a short conversation with Arthur last week put paid to that. Arthur had their doctors checking the kid to make sure something like this didn't happen.

There was a fleeting millisecond when Bruce wondered if the pressure was getting to Dick and he might be the one…then he came to his senses. Ridiculous. Impossible.

So it had to be Roy. Ollie wouldn't notice and the kid didn't have anyone else to look after him. The Titans were close, so it stood to reason.

But, dammit, Dick knew better than to get personally involved with this sort of thing. They had resources, they knew who to call, which facilities to access—he didn't have to do this and the potential of becoming sucked in…

Dammit. The kid knew better.

He did.

But if he said anything then Dick would know his computer and communications with his friends wasn't secure and Bruce would lose a valuable tool.

Hell. Roy was expendable.

He'd keep his silence and keep a close watch.

* * *

A month later"_S'up?"_

"_nada. U?"_

"_School. BF is N ass. Same old. How's u'r friend?"_

"_better, still messed up."_

"_He mad at U?"_

"_He was, not so much now."_

"_He a good friend?"_

"_He's a brother. Good friend, yes."_

"_What about U? U ok?"_

"…"

"_D? U ok?"_

"_I should have noticed he was having probs. My fault. There were hints and I missed them."_

"_BS. Not U'r fault. His fault."_

"…"

"_D—HIS fault. U helped."_

"_2 late"_

"_BS—does B know? What did he say?"_

"_U kidding? He doesn't know. He'd be pissed, tell me 2 back off, drop him. No way."_

"_U going 2 drop it?"_

"_BS 2 that—friends/family. U don't walk out."_

* * *

Bruce read the latest exchange. So that was why Dick was relatively quiet the last few weeks; he blamed himself for Roy's problem? That was absurd—that kid was a mess from day one and everyone knew it. Ollie was as bad a father figure as Arthur—maybe worse and for Dick to blame himself the kid turned to drugs…well, it was stupid.

So what to do? He couldn't say anything without Dick knowing he'd been eavesdropping.

Well, fine, Their caseload could increase enough that Robin would have to back off from the Titans for a while, that might help things a bit. A few months of that, then maybe send him to Europe to on some kind of Grand Tour followed by an out of state college and by then either Roy would be clean or dead.

And who the hell was this kid he kept IMing?

* * *

"Europe? Why?" Alfred stood behind Dick in the dining room so the boy couldn't see.

"Because I thought that you might enjoy it, obviously."

"Uh-huh. What's your real reason, Bruce?"

Bruce looked intently at the boy, wondering jus how much he knew about his reasons for wanting to get him away from bad influences for a while. "I thought I was doing something you'd enjoy, but clearly I was mistaken. Pray, forgive me." The best defense always was a god offense. Usually.

"Oh please. You never do anything without having an agenda—you want me out of the area for some reason and you're going to some trouble to make sure it happens." Nothing from Bruce. Finally Dick nodded once. "This is about Roy, isn't it? Ollie's been talking up in the satellite, right? Talking about how his sidekick is a screw up, got hooked on drugs and all that BS, didn't he? And I'm assuming he refused to take any of the responsibility, like he had nothing to do with it—he never ignored Roy so he could spend a week with Dinah or how he never once asked why Roy wasn't going to school for like six months." Dick threw his napkin on the table and stood up. "Just tell me one thing, Bruce—how come the JLA puts up with him? Answer that one for me."

"This has nothing to do with our trip, Dick. You're flying off the handle and jumping to conclusions; if you'd sit back down we can discuss this rationally and I'll explain why…"

"Don't bother, I get it. And forget about the stupid trip, Bruce—I've been to Europe, remember? I used to work there with my parents."

"Master Dick, please…"

"I have homework."

* * *

"_Cripes. He thinks I'm N idiot. Thought I'd buy that BS about seeing the world."_

"_Maybe he means it."_

"_No."_

"_But he might just want 2 get you away from u'r H friend."_

"_No shit."_

"_D, knock it off."_

"_Sorry. N even if that were true, he's still my friend N I'm not walking out—or flying 2 stupid Europe on some pointless trip."_

"_Maybe u'r friend could go with?"_

There was a pause._ "Maybe."_

"_Ask."_

"_Screw ask. I'd rather surprise B N see his face."_

"_D, c'mon—don't B N ass. He's like u'r father."_

"_NO—he's NOT like my father. He's nothing like my father."_

"_OK but don't take him just 2 get a reaction—that's high school N HS sucks. Do what's right 4 U N U'r friend."_

"_What's right is being there 4 a sick friend."_

"_OK. N U R a good friend. 4 me, U R."_

"_U 4 me, 2. L8R."_

* * *

"Really, master Bruce, one can hardly fault the lad for his loyalty to his friends. It's an admirable quality, in fact."

"If I have to spend a month with Roy Harper travelling through Europe, I'll slit my throat."

"I rather doubt that, sir." Alfred left to begin the packing. He knew Master Bruce would require his usual four large suitcases filled with everything from bathing suits to his usual Saville Row suits to his new tux. They would augment the supply of clothing he kept in the London flat in Knightsbridge. Master Dick would make due with one medium sized case filled with jeans, tee-shirts and one semi-decent outfit for things he knew the lad would be required to attend. Anything forgotten could be purchased overseas.

It promised to be a long summer for everyone involved.

TBC

14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Part Three**

**Six Years Ago, Dick is seventeen**

"_Hi, U awake?"_

"_Yes, just. 'Sup?"_

"_Big news—B and me talked last night_

_Really talked and straightened some things out. _

_It was good."_

"_FABULOUS!! What did U talk about?"_

"_School, my parents, work, friends, next year—all good."_

"N? What did U decide?"

"_B wants college. I want 2 wrk. Maybe do both."_

"_Y no college? U'r 2 smart not 2."_

"_Tired of school, want to work."_

"_That's stupid D"_

"_No. I want 2 do something besides classes."_

"_B will shit."_

"_I know."_

In the event, Dick didn't actually tell Bruce that he would prefer to either avoid or delay college for a while.

"_U said U'd tell B"_

"_Couldn't."_

"_Y?"_

"_Couldn't disappoint him."_

"_So U live his life? What about U'r life?"_

"_I know, I can make this wrk."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I can. What about U? U going?"_

"_2 college? Yes. Going 2 Yale."_

"_Yale? Hot shit 4 U."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Really—Y R U doing this?"_

"_I told U, I don't want 2 disappoint him N I O him."_

"Who do U talk to—anyone who could talk 2 him?"

"_Lisa—drop it."_

There was a long pause_. "OK"_

* * *

"But really, Master Bruce. I do think you need to sit down and have a long talk with the boy. I'm not sensing enthusiasm for the college search and I fear it may indicate a reluctance on his part to pursue this course."

"Of course he's going to college. He's an honor roll student, he's a gifted athlete, he's independent, self-motivated and he's socially aware. And what on earth would he do it he doesn't go?"

"I can think of any number of answers to that question, should you wish to delve into the possibilities, sir."

In fact, so could Bruce, but he didn't want to open himself to the possibility. Dick was going to college. He'd get his degree then go on to get his master's at Harvard or Wharton or maybe Yale. He'd intern at Wayne Enterprises and work his way into the business so that, in time, he could tale over and let Bruce retire from the day to day hassle and then, eventually, he could take over the mantle of the Bat. Oh, fine, perhaps he'd want to establish his own identity and that would be fine, but the point was that the legacy and the protection of Gotham—and beyond—would continue in an unbroken line.

Dick already had the respect of the Justice League. He's established himself as a natural leader and a valuable member of every team he'd ever worked with during his career.

He was the whole package and Bruce was damned if he'd let the boy waste it running a travelling circus or something equally ridiculous. In addition, Dick had never suggested or hinted in any way that he wasn't interested in college. If anything he seemed to accept it as the natural course of things. He wasn't shy or retiring; if he had other plans, surely he'd have voiced them by now. There hadn't been anything on his computer saying that he was unhappy or frustrated with the school search, nothing of substance, at any rate. Sure, there'd been some teenaged grumbling, but that was normal.

Bruce picked up the college catalog he'd been looking through when Alfred came in. Dick had brought this one home yesterday; Hudson University. Small, liberal arts, upstate. They had a business program but it wasn't anywhere in the same league as any of the Ivy or Big Ten schools but if Dick wanted a smaller place, he was sure they'd be able to find something to suit him. Maybe the London School of Economics…

* * *

"_So what ever happened with that friend of UR's—the 1 with the H prob?"_

"_Better."_

"_N U?"_

"_OK"_

"_C'mon, D, this is me. How U doing?"_

"_Really ok. B agreed to the school I wanted. I think he thinks I'll transfer in a year but it's ok 4 now."_

"_How's U'r wrk—U still work, right?"_

"_After school and evenings. Some weekends. It's ok, 2"_

"_This is Y U don't have a GF. Or R U gay?"_

_LOL. No, str8. Busy. N B makes me travel 2 much."_

"U N B doing better?"

"_Better, yes."_

"_100 better?"_

"_80 better."_

"_N U? U ok after last year? Lose the a-hole BF?"_

"_He's still N a-hole and I M better w/o him."_

"_brb"_

There was a pause while Lisa did some more homework and Dick answered the intercom in his room; Bruce wanted him down in the cave and ready to go inside of five minutes.

_"Gotta go. L8R"_

* * *

That night, after patrol, Dick checked but Lisa was off line. 'Not a surprise, it was one in the morning but he wondered about her. In fact he found himself thinking about he a lot. It wasn't even remotely romantic, when he thought about her—well, hardly remotely. He acknowledged that he was make and she was female and that they might be able to have something but in the next instant he'd pull back and be grateful that he simply had someone he could talk to, even if it was just on a computer.

They'd sort of come up with an unspoken agreement. They wouldn't meet, they didn't talk on the phone, they didn't write letters via snail mail, not even birthday cards. Their relationship was confined to the Internet. Period. They'd never discussed it and in the beginning they'd made comments about getting together but now he'd prefer to keep things the way they were. There was something safe about the distance between them. It made the things they talked about somehow safer, knowing they wouldn't have to look at one another the next day in math class or on some vacation.

It worked for them.

And no one knew about it and that was, somehow, almost the best part. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone about her or answer questions about what she looked like or if she was a good kisser or anything stupid like that. They could just be there for one another and leave it at that.

And he was glad that Bruce and Alfred didn't know anything about it.

Dick liked having something which was just his—okay, and Lisa's, too. It was personal, private and he didn't want to share her or their friendship.

There was so little in his life which wasn't overseen by Bruce of Alfred or shared with the rest of the Titans or on display in school or published in some crappy magazine or instant book.

Lisa was and their friendship was special and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"_Hi D, U'r test yesterday go ok?"_

"_Aced."_

"_Go Flyboy!"_

TBC

19


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

_**Five years ago, Dick is eighteen**_

"_D?"_"_U there?"_

* * *

"_D" U ok?"_

* * *

"_D?"_

Lisa was getting frustrated with this and was almost at the point of picking up the phone and calling Dick. It had been a good three or four months since he'd responded to her IM's or e-mails and she was getting worried about him. Even if he was sick or had moved or something he could still check his computer in _four_ months, couldn't he?

But, big surprise, Bruce Wayne wasn't listed in the phone book and neither was Dick Grayson. She could have called Wayne Enterprises in Gotham but that was just too stupid. What was she going to do; ask to speak to Bruce and get him to pass on a message?

Oh yeah, right. _Good_ idea.

* * *

"_D? PLS ANSWER__."_

He didn't

* * *

"_L? U there 2nite?"_

"_FINALLY! Where were U? U ok?"_

"_No, not ok. Bummed. Upset. Angry. All of the above."_

"_Y?"_

"_Complicated."_

"_Y?"_

There was a long delay. Finally Lisa tried again.

"_D, talk 2 me."_

The answer came through after almost twenty minutes._ "I'm 18. That means B is supposed to cut me loose. I knew it was coming but it's…"_

The sentence was left hanging.

_"What do U mean 'cut you loose'?"_

"_Wardship ends at 18. B is done."_

"_This means he's going 2 throw U out? Doubt it."_

"_If he wanted to extend this he could have adopted me, but he didn't—in 10 years he didn't. He had time, didn't want 2."_

"_Have U talked 2 him?"_

"_No point. He knows the contract."_

"_Has he sed 2 leave?"_

"_No point. We both know the contract. I leave at the end of school next month."_

"_College?"_

"_Hudson. Scholarship. I applied on my own. N I have some money ."_

"_This is stupid. Talk 2 him."_

"_No. Drop it. 'Sup with U?"_

"_D, talk to him."_

"_DROP IT"_

"_OK!"_

"_Sorry, Lisa."_

"_ok. I'm ok—going to Barnard in NYC. Maybe we could get 2gether. NY's not far from Hudson."_

"_Maybe."_

"_U don't sound interested, D. Don't U want 2?"_

"_It's just that this works—e-mail, IM. It works. No hassle. No complications. That came out wrong, but you know what I mean."_

"_Long distance friends. I get it."_

"_Yes. U mad?"_

"_No. Do U have any real, in person friends?"_

"_Yes, but it's different. With U I can say what I really think."_

_"Y?"_

_"They think I'm perfect-stupid, I know, but they do. Think i can fix anything, figure out anything, do anything and do it all with my eyes closed and my left hand."_

_"Y not be honest with them. Tell them U'r human."_

_"They wouldn't believe it."_

_"U'r leader of the pack?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"Stupid."_

_"Me?"_

_"U N Them. U'r U. Just U, a person."_

_"Y'think?"_

_"Duh."_

_"U'r right, but they don;t see it. Thanks, though."_

"_Thank U, D!"_

"_No—thank U, Really."_

* * *

Bruce reread the IM from Dick's computer. So, that explained his distance the last few months. He seemed to have assumed that because his wardship legally ended with his 18th birthday, he'd be bounced out on his ear. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. It was silly, ridiculous when you came down to it but—well, hell, they'd never really talked about it so when you came down to it maybe the assumption wasn't so far out of line.

But Dick was more secure than to think he'd be thrown out, wasn't he? And what was this about him having to be strong and perfect so that the rest of the Titans could use him as a shoulder whenever one of them had a damn hangnail? Why would Dick put himself in the position of denying his own needs to be a damn pillar of strength of those kids? F'the love of God, Roy Harper was enough of a mess on his won without Dick taking on the rest of those dysfunctional adolescents.

"No, Master Bruce, maybe he isn't, not regarding this. It's beyond me to imagine any child would be."

Bruce slightly started, though he—of course—controlled it enough that Alfred couldn't see he'd been surprised. "How so?"

"Consider, if you will. The lad was suddenly and violently orphaned, mistakenly thrown into juvenile detention, lost in the system for several weeks, abandoned by what blood family he had and then taken in by a stranger. In addition he wasn't made a legal part of your family, Bruce—you made that clear and this was reinforced by every article and book written about you mentions how kind and noble you were to give the poor waif a decent home."

"Implying that he didn't have 'decent home' before that."

"Quite. And then—he's quite correct in realizing that you not only never corrected the situation, but made it clear that you never would, that you'd never attempt to replace his own father."

"But he knew the reason for that, I never wanted to push his real father out of the picture, to eliminate him."

"And so Dick became neither fish nor fowl."

Bruce leaned back in his chair. "But, for God's sake, he knows how important he is to me—to both of us. He knows he's loved and valued here."

Alfred placed the sandwich and glass of milk in front of Bruce. "Yes, I suppose he does." He walked away, headed upstairs to the Manor proper. "Though I do remind you of the adage that actions do tend to speak louder than words."

He looked at the IM's still on his monitor, considering what he'd do now. The easiest thing, the simplest thing would be to just talk to Dick, ask him what he wanted, what would fix this but as soon as that thought formed in his mind he dismissed it. Dick would consider it a sop and a poor effort and then he'd know that his personal correspondence had been compromised.

Unacceptable.

He'd talk to Lucius in the morning. Lucius was good at this sort of thing; he'd know what to do.

And he did talk to Lucius in the morning. Unfortunately, Lucius misunderstood Bruce speaking to him as VapidBruce and perceived the problem to be that Dick was simply upset about attaining his majority and so thought he would be cut out of Bruce's will—though he was confused about that. He knew Dick and he found it a stretch to believe the boy would care that much about a pile of money. He'd though the kid had more substance than that.

Well, maybe he was mistaken and so had Legal go over Bruce's will with a fine tooth comb, making sure that Richard John Grayson remained Bruce Wayne's primary heir.

* * *

"_So, U in a better mood, D?"_

"_Yes—better. I've decided to not let minor crap bother me—I was doing 2 much of that and it was stupid. B and I R ok."_

"_G8T!"_

"_So solved the prob?"_

"_B totally misunderstood why I was upset. I finally realized that he doing the best he can, but doesn't have a clue."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Basically. In a nutshell."_

"_Cripes, D."_

"_I know. So 'sup with U 4 summer?"_

"_Work. Lifeguarding at the local pool. U?"_

_"Maybe touring with Ringling for part of the summer."_

_"Kewl!"_

_"Yeah.  
_  
TBC

23


	5. Chapter 5

**Flyboy **

**Part Five**

"_Sooooooooooo?"_

"_So what?"_

"_D, U better?"_

"_Much. Yes—life's good."_

"_U BMOC?"_

"_Yeah, right. No. I'm just me."_

"_Like I said, BMOC."_

"_Funny. How U doing? U like NY?"_

"_I do, yes. Exciting, big, sometimes scary but good. Come see me."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe? D come see me. I want to show you off."_

_  
"How do U know I'm worth seeing? I may be atroll."_

"_As if. Come."_

"_I'll think about it. U have a BF yet?"_

"_Yes, a good one. U?"_

"_A BF? No, A GF, yes."_

"_N?"_

_"Blonde, sweet, a little bit princess. She's okay. Her parents know B so they think I'm okay."_

"_They think U'r bank account is okay."_

"_I know. It's not true love. Just a thing 4 now."_

"_U sleeping with her?"_

"_LISA—I'M SHOCKED. WHAT KIND OF GUY DO U THINK I M?"_

"_Normal. R U?"_

"_No comment."_

"_I knew it. U R. B careful—sounds like she'd like to compromise you."_

"_Compromise me? How wonderfully 19__th__ century of you."_

"_Bite me. Compromise your assets—and not the ones in your jeans."_

* * *

"Well, Master Bruce, it was bound to happen. He's no longer a child, after all."

"I know it was, I just thought that he'd, I don't know. I guess I thought he'd ake a different route or something."

Alfred gave Bruce a sideways look. "You thought, perhaps that he would consider saving himself for the matrimonial or that, perhaps, did your 'other route' remark suggest a possible dance on the other side of the ballroom?"

Bruce shook his head, refusing to rise to the bait. "I know the Eltons and I've met Lori a few times. I think her mother is, possibly the only woman I've ever met who makes 'Bruce Wayne' look bright and on top of things. From what I gather, the only she instructed her daughter in was getting married young and to someone with an eleven figure bank account."

If Alfred ever shrugged, he would have at that moment. "I have faith in Master Dick, sir. He's far too intelligent and prepared to allow such a 'mistake' affect his life."

"No dinner tonight, thank you. I'll be out."

"Yes, sir. The annual Cancer Research Dinner, I believe. Your tuxedo is ready for you upstairs." He paused long enough to get Bruce's attention.

"Something else?"

"I was merely wondering how long you intend to maintain surveillance on Master Dick's private life. He is, I point out, no longer a child."

"As long as I believe that he's in any possible danger."

"Of any kind?"

"Yes."

"You do realize his reaction should he become aware of your actions, don't you?"

"There's no reason for him to find out."

"If you say so, sir."

* * *

"_L, U there?"_

"_Yes, working on an English paper—can U wait til I'm dun?"_

"_OK."_

* * *

Several hours later.

"_L, you there? Still busy?"_

"_Yes n yes but need a break. 'Sup?"_

"_Same old. I think I'm having trouble fitting in—how's that for a cliché?"_

"_Pretty normal. Y U say that? U hate U'r roomie?"_

"_No roomie. I'm in a rooming house and have a single. Live alone. No one in the house talks."_

"_Y? A-holes?"_

"_Sort of but I think they think I'm an odd duck."_

"'_Odd duck'? U've been listening to Alfred too much. Y?"_

"_Money. B is a major big deal. HU wants him to buy them new buildings so the Pres has me over 4 dinner every week. Profs are afraid to flunk me. Everyone either sucks up or pretends I'm not here."_

"_What about U'r bimbo?"_

"_She complains I'm not around enuf."_

"_R U?"_

"_Not 4 her, I guess."_

"_Where R U?"_

"_Here, there."_

"_Very funny. Take her 2 the Pres house 4 dinner with U. That should be fun."_

"_Bite me, L."_

"_Good night 2 you, 2, m'luv. Essay calls. L8R."_

* * *

"Were you planning on financing some new facilities for the university, Master Bruce?"

"No. I don't want Dick to think that's the only reason he got in or is getting decent grades."

Alfred was becoming exasperated by the Master. Never a shining example of understanding, he was currently outdoing himself in thickheadedness.

"I do point out that Master Dick has been placed on warning in two of his classes for incomplete assignments. It seems to me that he's being pulled in too many directions, if I may say so." He continued his dusting while he spoke, Bruce pretended to go over the Dow/Jones report. "He's taking a heavy course load, he's working on several criminal cases, he's still involved with the Titans and he seems to have found himself a young lady. I'm afraid that he's simply overextended."

"Excuse me, did you say something, Alfred?"

He actually sighed with annoyance, a gesture lost on Bruce at the moment. "Nothing I suspect you don't already know, sir."

TBC

28


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

**Three Years Later, Dick is Twenty-one**

"_U never call, U never rite. 'Sup? U ok, D?"_

"_Honest answer? No. All was good until a month ago."_

"_N?"_

"_N then my wedding kind of didn't happen. My fiancee left me. Big mess."_

"_U were getting married? OMG. U didn't tell me. 2 who?"_

"_Whom."_

"_Bite me. Really—what happened?"_

"_Her sister crashed the thing, screwed it up big time."_

"_Really sorry, D. What R U doing? Will U'r GF talk 2 U?"_

"_She tried. I tried. NG."_

"_Sorry, sweetheart. NEthing I can do?"_

"_U R."_

"_Come visit me? We can really talk. Sort things out. Or I could come 2 U."_

"_No. Thank U, but no. B on line, though, ok? I "_

"_U need what, D?"_

"_Some one to talk 2 who is far enough away to not waste time on crap. Does that makie sense?"_

"_Yes. OK. Here when U want me 2 B."_

"_Some good news, thought—I have a new job."_

"_G8T! What?"_

"_I'm a cop w/BPD."_

"_Boston?"_

"_Bludhaven."_

"_U nuts?"_

"_Thanx N no. I like it. Making a difference."_

"So it's good?"

"_Very good. But U? What R U doing?"_

"_Job. Entry level with Wayne Subsidiaries in Phoenix. I like it, 2. Hope to stay here a while."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Finding big donations for food banks—call Kraft, General Foods, Hormel, etc. Find lots of food, they get tax write-offs."_

"_Should I tell B?"_

"_DON'T U DARE!! I'LL DO THIS W/0 HELP. U HEAR ME?? __SERIOUS__."_

"_OK. No prob. But—G8T! Have work, L8TR."_

"_OK. N cheer up, ok? I worry about U."_

"_No reason."_

"_Uh-huh. L8TR."_

* * *

"Master Bruce. I really believe that you might want to rethink this prying into this young lady's personnel file."

"She works for me, Alfred."

"Indeed, however, she also made it clear that she wished to have her employment success or failure rest on her own efforts."

Bruce paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. "And she will. I'd just like to see what she's getting done and how her superiors regard her job performance." He picked up his tea, taking a drink. "Well at least that wedding was derailed—that's one thing good which came out of that mess."

Alfred gave him a Bat-worthy stare; perhaps that was where Bruce learned it. "I'd hardly call having the young master's heart thoroughly broken a 'good' thing and I sincerely hope you have he sense not to make any such comments to him now or any time in the future."

"Of course, but you can't have been in favor of it, were you? I mean, seriously."

"I am in favor of whatever will make that young man content and give him happiness—and I can only hope you feel the same."

"…Of course, Alfred. What do you take me for?"

Alfred's answer, unspoken, was a single raised eyebrow. It was enough.

* * *

**Another year goes by**

"_D? You on?"_

"_Barely. Long day, long night, long week. Ready to crash."_

"_Want to talk later?"_

"_Nah, I'll tell you when I'm ready to fall over."_

"_Why so wiped?"_

"_BPD ran a big drug stakeout and bust. Long hours, that's all. How about U?"_

"_Did I tell you I'm seeing someone new? Ben—tall, dark and handsome, just like you."_

"_Yeah? Serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Serious and good?"_

"_Serious and very good."_

"_That's G8T. I'm happy 4 U."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, really."_

"_Will U come 2 the wedding? St. Bart's, 2 months from now—April 7__th__."_

"_Working."_

"_BS"_

"_2 far."_

"_BS"_

"_Can't."_

"_U mean U won't."_

"_L, c'mon. I work. I'm a cop. I can't."_

"_U still don't want 2 meet."_

"_Yes. This works 4 us."_

"_4 U"_

"_L—no. But tell me what U want for a present."_

"_U"_

"_L—forget it. U know we don't do that."_

"_Don't do what, meet?"_

"_Right."_

"_D, this is stupid. We haven't seen each other fact 2 face since you were like 8. Y not?"_

"_We've been through this. I like U—U know that. But it works 4 me to have some1 I can say everything 2 without having 2 worry about crap."_

"_Crap like us being more than friends?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_F U"_

"_L, c'mon."_

_(…)_

"_L?"_

_(…)_

"_L, U there?"_

_(…)_

"_L?"_

**User Luckylass is not currently signed on**

* * *

"I'm sure that Master Dick and this young lady will make amends and continue their friendship, sir. I wouldn't worry."

Bruce's eyes stayed on the monitor screen "I'm not worried."

"Forgive my saying so, but you seem preoccupied with the matter." Alfred picked up the discarded towel from the back of a chair, tut-tutting just loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to warrant a comment. "She does seem to have genuine feelings for the young master, though. I wonder at his refusal to meet with her; though I suppose it could do with a fear of rejection or, even worse, a fear of losing her should they escalate their relationship."

"I doubt Dick would be rejected."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. She does say she's engaged to be married. Do you think she may be trying to force an issue, make him jealous or some such?"

Bruce leaned back, hand to his forehead. "I think they've been dancing around one another for a long time and Lisa may want to settle things one way or another."

"I point out that it does seem Dick is quite satisfied with the situation the way it is. I wouldn't be surprised if he's happy to let sleeping dogs lie, as they say."

"You don't think they'd be a good match, Alfred?"

"Having never met the young lady I've nothing to base an opinion on, sir. I do, however think that the question—if one exists, is between the two young people and between them alone." He folded the towel before heading to the laundry room with it, an old habit Bruce never bothered to ask him about. "I also think that when Master Dick learns that you've been spying on him for all these years, you may find you've violated a trust which cannot be put right."

"I doubt that, he knows I only do what I think is right to protect him."

"Yes, but at the age of twenty-two, the choice of whether or not he requires your protection is no longer yours, sir, as I suspect you know."

TBC

33


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

"_So, what happened?"_

"_We called it off."_

"_C'mon. Lisa, this is me—what happened?"_

"_He was screwing my sister. That clear enough 4 U?"_

"_Shit…I'm sorry."_

"_N then they went on MY honeymoon. Jesus. I even paid 4 it, stupid me."_

"_I'm so sorry—don't know what else 2 say. Just so sorry 4 U."_

"_I know. Yes, it's pretty horrible. I'm returning all the presents now. The thanks anyway cards are a little awkward."_

"_I guess."_

"_But other than that, the play was great, Mr. Lincoln. Nice resort—U should go sometime. Go with someone U want to share it with. Beautiful place."_

"_That a hint?"_

"_No. I'm off men 4ever. They all suck. I hate them all."_

"_Me?"_

"_U don't count—U're not real. U'r an e-mail or an IM on my computer."_

That made Dick stop. She was hurting and he knew that—he'd been through it himself, but he wasn't real? _"Lise, I M real. I'm here 4 U."_

"_No—U're sitting at a desk with a keyboard in front of U. U're not even a voice on the phone. U're fantasyman."_

"_I'm me. I'm real."_

"_Sure, whatever. L8R."_

* * *

Bruce turned back to his monitor, it seemed that the two youngsters were going through a rough patch. Perhaps this would finally be the end of this ridiculous long distance relationship between the two of them. Yes, of course it was an interesting insight into Dick's personal life and his real feelings about things, but it was also obvious that this girl was simply out to use Dick as an emotional crutch and Dick seemed to be returning the favor by leaning on her as well.

It should have stopped years ago, but, well, never mind. This had its uses.

"I would think that this might explain why Master Dick has been a bit uncommunicative of late, Master Bruce, would you agree?"

"Hmmm? Yes, I suppose it might, yes. Have we heard from him recently?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. Much as he loved the master, he could be remarkably dense a times and there was simply no getting around that. "He's coming to dinner his evening, if you'll recall, sir. I expect him imminently."

"Oh, good." That simple sentence was spoken as distractedly as it was humanly possible to do so as Bruce turned back to his computer, Alfred dismissed.

* * *

"_Lise? C'mon, answer."_

* * *

"_L?"_

* * *

"_U know I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. Pls."_

* * *

"_Lisa, stop being a bitch. This is stupid—answer. Yell at me but answer."_

* * *

"Oh, Dick, you're here after all." He didn't notice Dick's outstretched hand, but then he wasn't really looking at Dick anyway.

Dick bit back a snide retort, barely managing to not either roll his eyes of shake his head at the usual non-greeting. "Always good to be back. What's the occasion, and where's Jason—he busy stripping out cars this evening?" Bruce seemed to miss the sarcasm. Dick had entered the Manor through the kitchen, much to Alfred's pretended annoyance, immediately forgotten as he'd been hugged in a typical Grayson unrestrained way when he was dealing with the old man. The dinner was ready, and they sat in their customary places, Bruce at the head of the table and Dick to his left. The salads were already in place.

"Jason is at a movie. So, things all right down in Bludhaven? I understand that you've done a lot to help the situation."

"How did you hear that?"

"Jim Gordon and I had lunch a few weeks ago. He says that you're getting some good notices—you should be careful about that kind of thing, makes you too easy to target."

Well, this was starting out well. "No shit."

"Excuse me? First of all, drop the attitude and secondly, you know as well as I do that what you're doing is dangerous and unnecessary. You're as effective undercover—in fact, you may be _more_ effective that way." He sipped his wine, a very old and very good Bordeaux. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something—I'm thinking about legally adopting Jason. Thoughts?"

Dick had a sudden feeling of dizziness coupled with a detached moment of unreality. He was that easy to replace? Bruce had decided to order up another kid and this time make it 'real'?

Dick carefully removed he napkin from his lap and placed it beside his plate as Alfred was bringing in the entrees. "I'm sorry, Alf, but I forgot that I have an appointment this evening. Another time, okay?" And he was gone.

"I've never been quite as disappointed in you as I am at this moment." Alfred gave Bruce the looked which eventually evolved into the Batglare—this was where he learned it. "This is _your_ doing and if that young man stays away merely another six months it will be sheer luck—I hope you realize that."

* * *

"_Lisa, answer—I need 2 talk."_

"_About?"_

"_Good! U'r there. About things—us, B, all that crap."_

"_We're crap?"_

"_NO—c'mon, don't do this, ok?"_

"_OK—what's the prob? U sound like U'r on the rag."_

"_I feel like it."_

"_I'm sorry U thought I was an ass about U'r ex. I'm sorry—been through it and it sucks."_

"_Yes—thanx. What's really bothering U? This isn't like U."_

"_Job is going ok—B thinks I should quit. B thinks I should never have signed on."_

"_Do U?"_

"_No. I'm doing the right thing."_

"_So stay. What else?"_

"_B—same old."_

"_Like?"_

"_He's adopting some half-assed kid. Told me 2nite."_

"_Y?"_

"_Y? Who the fuck knows? He does whatever he wants."_

"_But he adopted U—deal with having a lil bro."_

"_HE __NEVER__ ADOPTED ME. I WAS JUST HIS WARD AND THAT ENDED WHEN I TURED 18."_

"_What??"_

"_How's that for a kick in the head? This kid is in the house 4 six months and he's a legal son. I was there 4 10 years and zip."_

"_There has to B a mistake."_

"_No."_

"_B loves you. U know that."_

"_Sure."_

"_D, U know he does. Talk 2 him."_

"_Y? No point. It's done."_

"_U're done?"_

"_What dif?"_

"_D—don't do this. Talk 2 Alfred."_

"…"

"_D—TALK to A."_

"_L—L8R."_

"_D—no—TALK."_

"_D."_

"_D, dammit—talk!"_

**Two months later**

"_D? U there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_U better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Talk to B?"_

"_No."_

"_Talk to A?"_

"_Yes, he doesn't understand it. Sez B wants 2 replace me or some crap like that."_

"_Replace U? What does that mean?"_

"_B needs a kid around 2 look up to him, 2 teach."_

"_Ego?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Y doesn't he have his own kid?"_

"_Ask him."_

"_D, c'mon."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Hurts, I know."_

"_Yeah."_

_TBC_

38


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

**Conclusion**

**Another Year has gone by. Dick is twenty-four.**

"_L, U there?"_

"_Yes. "Sup?"_

"_SSDD."_

"_Tell."_

"_Got fired._

"_Y??"_

"_Complicated. Sucks."_

"_Complicated how?"_

"_Just complicated. Don't go there."_

"_D—U do something bad?"_

"_No. Drop it. Sucks."_

"_Really sorry—now what? Any ideas?"_

"_Good question. I liked being a cop."_

"_U have lot's of things U can do. Pick 1 or 2."_

"_I know. I will. 'Sup with U?"_

"_New BF."_

"_N?"_

"_N so far so good."_

"_G8T. Not an a-hole."_

"_Not yet. Ur love life?"_

"_Another sucks."_

"_D—what? Tell."_

"_GF on N off. Hot N cold."_

"_U can do better than that."_

"_Easy to say—I love her—4 a long time."_

"_N her? She love U?"_

"_Yes/no/maybe."_

"_D—U can do better. U're wonderful. GF is lucky 2 have U."_

"_Sure."_

"_What's the prob?"_

"_She doesn't believe me."_

"_That U love her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_U tell her?"_

"_Yes. Lots."_

"_Low self esteem?"_

"_Yes, sorta. Yes."_

"_U there 4 her?"_

"_Yes. Always."_

"_Don't B there. Step back, let her see things w/o U. Let her decide."_

"_Maybe."_

"_B happy about Ur job?"_

"_I guess."_

"_U 2 talking yet?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Poor A."_

"_Yes."_

"_How's the new almost bro?"_

"_Crap—another prob. He's gone."_

"_Gone where?"_

"_Gone—dead."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Accident a few months ago. B Blames himself."_

"_Christ—should he?"_

"_My opinion? Yes."_

"_U call this SSDD? D—U have NO idea. Can I help?"_

"_U do. U're here. U help, L"_

* * *

"Master Bruce, it's been almost a year now and you have to accept what's happened. You know that—you'd done everything humanly possible for the boy but he simply…"

"Simply what, Alfred?"

"He simply wasn't Dick and no amount of training or costume fittings or hair dye would make him attain the young master's impossibly high standards."

Bruce almost stared the old man down, but failed. Alfred knew him too well. "Call him, Bruce. If you don't, I shall."

Bruce nodded almost imperceptibly and picked up the receiver. "Dick, it's me. I was wondering—hoping—that you might be free to join me this evening at the house…"

* * *

"_L, Damnedest thing happened last week."_

"_Tell."_

"_B N I had a real talk. Face 2 face. 4 hours."_

"_N?"_

"_N we made progress. We talked. I mean really talked. I don't think we ever did that before."_

"_What did U 2 say?"_

"_Bottom line, he said that he wants to adopt me, make it legal."_

"_This is good!"_

"_Yes and no. He wants to make it legal—good. He wants to do it when I'm 24. 2 little, 2 late."_

"_U said no?"_

"_I said yes. But it's still belated and obviously a result of his last try."_

"_The kid who died?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But how did the talk go? Civil?"_

"_Yes. He almost apologized about not adopting me a decade or more ago—almost."_

"_So that's okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But…?"_

"_But nothing. It's okay."_

"_BS, D, but if U insist."_

* * *

"I think Dick was pleased this week, Alfred, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir, I believe he was."

Bruce looked up from his newspaper. "That sounded half-hearted."

"Not at all, sir. I think the young man was, indeed, quite happy with your decision." He removed the empty coffee cup from the side table. "I do think, however, that the gesture may have been perceived as being somewhat belated."

"You think I should have done this before this?"

I think, sir, now that you ask, that this should have been done as soon as Master Dick began to feel the void of the loss of John Grayson as a guiding force in his life. You did guide the boy, yes, but you always made it clear that you had no intention of replacing his real father. The void has remained all these years because of that."

"But he knows my reason for that; I didn't want him to think I was trying to take Grayson's place—and I wasn't. I'm still not."

"Of course. And while Dick always understood that, unfortunately, the fact remains that he was forced to grow up and mature without having a father because of that decision."

"But he had me as a father-figure, Alfred."

"Need I point out it's not the same thing?"

* * *

"_So, all's better?"_

"_I guess…and I was offered my BPD job back yesterday."_

"_G8T! When do U start?"_

"_I don't. Other stuff going on and I think I'm past that now."_

"_Been there, done that?"_

"_Yes, pretty much. What about U? U okay, Lisa?"_

"_Yes, I'm good. Like my job, no BF, but that's okay, 2."_

"_Good."_

"_D—what's bothering you? Talk 2 me."_

"_Nothing—it's all good."_

"_BS. Tell me."_

"…"

"_D?"_

"…"

"_D, c'mon."_

"_2 little, 2 late."_

"_With B?'_

"_Of course with B."_

"_SSDD. 2L2L."_

"_He loves U. U know that."_

"_That's not always enough."_

"_**FRIGGING TALK 2 HIM, A-HOLE—WHAT R U? 4?"**_

"…"

_D?"_

"…"

Flyboy is not logged on.

* * *

**Another year goes by. Dick is twenty-five. Present day.**

"_U N B okay today?"_

"_We've been okay for a while. N U?"_

"_Good. The BF proposed last nite."_

"_And…?"_

"_N I told him I like him—love him—but don't need to get married. This is good 4 me."_

"_N he said?"_

"_He said okay 4 now. It's kewl, we're solid. Tell me more about U N B."_

"_It's okay—we finally talked about 6 months ago."_

"_N?"_

"_N it's okay. He explained Y he put off the adoption, which I knew anyway. He even said he regretted not doing it years ago and that if he had, the other kid would probably never have been brought in2 the house."_

"_Wow."_

"_N he has another kid now, but its okay—good kid. I like this one."_

"_This sounds like A is behind it."_

"_Of course. A is behind everything."_

"_N U'r okay with that?"_

"_L, A can do anything, anytime. He's A, he's awesome."_

_U sound like U're feeling good for a change…I like it."_

"_Thanx, me, 2. Things are good. I'm good."_

"_Happy, D?"_

"_Pretty much, yes. L, really—things R good."_

"_Well, okay—have dinner with the BF. L8R."_

"_L8R, L."_

**Ten minutes later.**

"_B—get off my fucking computer. You've been reading my e-mail and IM's for a damn decade, I'm tired of it and Big Daddy—FYI, it's a two way street."_

_6/8/08_

45


End file.
